


Do not gentle into that good night

by allisoneuph



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Kabby, Linctavia - Freeform, The 100 - Freeform, indra - Freeform, raven reyes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisoneuph/pseuds/allisoneuph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is set after 2x16.  The Ice Nation is at war with the Sky People.  Clarke has been missing for 3 months and has been surviving in the forest alone.  She reunites with her people and fights for her loved ones.  I will be continuing this story soon.  Thanks for being patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Battle Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive comments are appreciated. I hope you enjoy!

Tension between the Sky People and the Grounders has reached a fever pitch. Pike is gathering up the Sky People for war against the Grounders. Bellamy agrees with Pike and is manipulated by his false teachings. Bellamy knows Octavia doesn’t agree with his views, but Bellamy is tired of the Grounders killing his people. The Sky People emerge onto the battlefield and glance at the Grounder’s Army. The Sky People are vastly outnumbered, but Pike’s arrogance keeps his troops hungry for battle. The battle commences and a loud boom echoes throughout the air. Lincoln is battling a grounder when he falls to the ground. Octavia yells, "Lincoln!" Octavia rushes over to Lincoln and puts pressure on his bullet wound. Lincoln grimaces and says, "Ahh! Octavia, I'm glad you're here. It's nothing. I love you." Octavia is crying and replies, "Lincoln, don't say goodbye. Please. I need you." Lincoln puts his hand on Octavia's tear stricken face and says, "You are the strongest and most beautiful girl. Ai hud yu--." Lincoln draws in his last breath and his eyes close. Pike sees Octavia weeping over a Grounder and hits Octavia in the back of her head with the butt of his rifle. Octavia crumples to the ground and is unconscious. Bellamy runs over and fights with Pike. Bellamy screams, "My sister, my responsibility!" Pike sneers and replies, "She's a grounder. They all deserve to die." Pike pulls out a gun and points it at Octavia. Bellamy stands in front of O and spits back, "If you want her, you will have to go through me." Pike yells, "Move!" Bellamy retorts, "Go to hell!" Pike shoots Bellamy in the shoulder and Bellamy falls to the ground. Indra charges at Pike and slashes his throat before he can shoot his gun. Clarke runs over from her battle station and sees Bellamy and Octavia are hurt. Clarke screams, "No Bellamy! Stay with me. You are not dying." Bellamy coughs and says, "You came. I love you." Clarke says, "I love you too. Stay with me. We are going to get this bullet out and save your sister." Clarke puts pressure on his wound and Bellamy croaks out, "Ahh!! Save my sister. I deserve to die. I'm a monster." Clarke whispers, "You aren't a monster. You have carried a huge weight. Indra is taking care of Octavia. Stay awake Bellamy." Indra is standing guard over Octavia and Clarke yells, “We have to carry them to my mom. Let’s go!”


	2. Saving the Blakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Abby save the Blake Siblings. Cute Bellarke moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated. Thanks for reading.

Indra picks up Octavia and Nyko carries Bellamy to the medical tent. Clarke runs with them to the tent and Abby says, “Place Octavia here. What happened?” Indra says, “She got knocked out by Pike’s rifle.” Abby nods and checks Octavia’s pupils. Abby replies, “Her pupils look fine. She has just been knocked out. Keep pressure on her head wound Indra. Indra nodded her head and kept her face stoic to mask her true feelings of sadness. Jackson tells them, “Place Bellamy here.” Nyko places Bellamy on a bed and Clarke places pressure on his wound. Clarke says, “You aren’t dying on me. Mom, we need to get the bullet out of Bellamy’s shoulder. He’s losing too much blood.” Bellamy’s tan complexion had turned ashen and Clarke checked his pulse. Clarke replies, “His pulse is weak. We need to extract the bullet now.” Abby got her knife, tweezers, and came over to Bellamy. She looked towards Clarke and said, “Are you ready for this? I’m going to need your help in holding him still.” Clarke nodded her head and her mom lifted Bellamy to see if he had an exit wound. Abby muttered, “Dang. The bullet is still inside of him. I’m going to have to cut a bigger hole and pull out the bullet. You will have to hold him down. “Nyko and Clarke got on either side of Bellamy to hold him still. Abby started to cut around Bellamy’s wound and Bellamy woke up. Bellamy’s screams permeated the silences and Clarke murmured to him, “We are trying to get the bullet out of you. You can do this. Draw strength from your sister, O.” Jackson shined a flashlight on Bellamy’s wound and Abby pushed her tweezers into Bellamy’s wound. Bellamy begins to thrash around, but Nyko places her weight on Bellamy. Clarke looks into Bellamy’s warm, brown eyes and begins to hum a sweet melody. This was the same melody she hummed when Atom was dying. Bellamy grimaces, yells, and Clarke tells him, “We are almost done.” Abby grabs the bullet and puts it on the table. She stitches Bellamy up, puts some salve on his wound, and wraps a cloth bandage around it. Clarke tells Bellamy, “You are so strong. Octavia is doing fine. Rest now.” Bellamy says, “Thanks Clarke.” Clarke pushes back Bellamy’s dark curls and feels his forehead. His forehead is searing hot and Clarke says, “He’s feverish.” Abby calmly tells Clarke, “This is normal. We will be closely monitoring him.” She hand Clarke a rag and says, “Use this to keep his temperature low.” Clarke begins to him and Bellamy falls asleep. Clarke rings out the excess water and says, “Be a warrior. Don’t give up fighting. I need you.” Bellamy’s lips turn up into a smile. She wipes his forehead and neck making sure not to get water in his eyes. Clarke forgets that they are still young adults. They have had to grow up so fast with all of the conflict surrounding their arrival. She couldn’t believe her 18th birthday had come and gone. Birthdays seemed trivial when you are trying to survive each day. Clarke returned the rag and went to check on Octavia.


	3. Don't Stop Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Clarke check on the Blake Siblings. One of their conditions takes a turn for the worse and they have to deal with memory loss. What would you do if you couldn't remember who you were? Great Indra and Clarke scene.

Indra was still guarding Octavia from any threats. Indra calmly says, “Octavia is such a fighter. It’s weird seeing her lie still.” Clarke says, “O is a warrior. She has learned much from you. She will get through this. We just need to give her body time to heal and recover. I will tell her about Lincoln’s death. It’s going to hurt her, but she deserves to know the truth.” Indra nods and has tears in her eyes. She replies, “I knew Octavia and Lincoln shared a special bond. They were good for each other. I have known Lincoln since he was a boy. He was like a son to me. I raised him after his parents were murdered. I can’t believe he’s really gone.” Clarke knows Indra cared for Lincoln deeply because she has never seen Indra emotional. She knows everyone has feelings no matter how hard they try to hide them. Clarke helps her mother around the clinic and checks on the Blake siblings. She hopes they are resting well. Abby checks Octavia’s pupils and listens to her heartbeat. Abby yells, “I can’t hear a heartbeat. Octavia has stopped breathing! Clarke, tilt her head back and begin giving her rescue breaths. You aren’t dying on me Octavia.” Abby begins CPR and Clarke is giving Octavia rescue breaths. Clarke mutters to herself, “Come on O. Breathe.” She hopes Octavia’s lungs will expand and her heart will start beating again. The room has gone quiet and all you can hear is the thudding of Abby’s palms hitting Octavia’s chest. Abby yells, “Come on. You have to fight!” They continued CPR and listened for a heartbeat. Abby hears a soft murmur from Octavia’s heart, but she can tell it’s out of rhythm. Abby tells Clarke, “Go steal a shock baton from one of the guards.” Clarke runs and takes Sgt. Miller’s baton. She runs back to the tent and gives it to her mom. Abby stabs Octavia’s chest and O’s body shakes. Clarke yells, “Come on O. Fight hard! Your brother needs you.” Abby jabs Octavia’s chest again and Octavia gasps. Abby and Clarke are relieved and Clarke says, “Breathe Octavia. Hey. What’s your name?” Octavia replies, “I can’t remember. My head hurts so bad.” She starts to close her eyes and Abby says, “You have to stay awake.” Octavia coughs and Clarke helps her sit up. Octavia starts coughing up blood and Clarke rolls her on her side. She grabs a cloth and wipes Octavia’s mouth. Blood splatters the floor and Octavia begins to wheeze. Abby listens to Octavia’s lungs with her stethoscope and her face turns grim. Octavia is gasping for air and Clarke yells, “We have to drain the fluid from her lungs.” Clarke grabs a knife and cuts into Octavia’s side. Blood dribbles out into the floor and she inserts a small tube into Octavia’s side. Octavia’s blood filters through the tube and her breathing becomes easier. Clarke ties the tube in place and stitches up Octavia. Abby tells Clarke, “We are going to have to find a better solution soon. The tube won’t hold forever.” Clarke says, “I’m doing the best I can.” Abby whispers to Clarke, “The bump on her head has caused her to lose her memory temporarily. She should gain her memories back soon. Let’s hold off on telling her about Lincoln until she remembers him.” Octavia says, “Where am I?” Clarke replies, “You are in a medical tent. You had a small bump on your head. You are fine. Your brother Bellamy is lying on the bed next to you. He’s okay.” Octavia’s face is confused and Clarke realizes Octavia has a concussion. She can’t imagine what it must be like to not know who your family is. Octavia rolled over and grabbed her brother’s hand. Clarke smiled and wished she had a sibling that had loved her enough to take a bullet for her. Indra was silent in the corner and Clarke went over to her. Indra turned to Clarke and says, “How is it possible that Octavia doesn’t remember anything? Why was she coughing up blood?” Clarke whispered, “Octavia sustained a gruesome head injury. She just needs time for her brain to heal and remember. She hasn’t forgotten us. The trauma from her injury caused her heart and lungs to work too hard. The blood from her head wound filtered into her lungs and caused her to have difficulty breathing. We inserted a tube, so the excess fluid would be filtered out of her body. She's going to be okay. I think it would be best if we don't overwhelm her. We will come get you if anything changes." Indra nodded and left the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated. Thanks for reading. Will Octavia gain back her memory? Thanks for reading.


	4. Time after time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Octavia and Bellamy's injuries.

Indra rubs Octavia’s hand as she leaves. The day passes by slowly with Clarke and her mom tending to the wounded. Kane comes in with an enormous cut on his arm. Kane says, “I’m fine. It’s just a small cut.” Abby says, “Sit Kane. I will stitch you up in no time.” Abby puts some salve on his wound and stitches him up. They embrace and Kane leaves to go rally the Sky People. Octavia is resting and Clarke is checking her pupils. Her pupils look better ad her heartbeat is stronger. Octavia’s memory hasn’t come back. They rested for the night and woke up the next day. Clarke has been sleeping for a few hours throughout the night. She wakes up and listens to Bellamy’s heartbeat. His heartbeat is strong and his skin is cool to the touch. She sighs in relief. She checked Bellamy’s wound and its swollen, but not infected. No signs of infection are great because they are low on moonshine. She dresses his wound and puts some salve on it. Bellamy coughs and says, “Hey. How’s my sister?” 

Clarke hesitates and knows Bellamy deserves to know the truth. Clarke replies, “Octavia has suffered a head injury. She has no memory of past events. We are hoping that time and rest will restore her memories.” Bellamy grabs Clarke’s hand and sucks in a breath. Clarke sees Bellamy has tears in his eyes before he blinks them away. Bellamy speaks in a shaky voice, “Is she going to be okay? I can’t lose her Clarke. O is the only family I have left. It kills me that she doesn’t remember me.” Clarke rubs her thumb over the top of Bellamy’s hand and says, “I have reminded Octavia who you are. Octavia is a warrior and will recover her memories eventually. We just have to be patient and give her time. Your bullet wound is looking good.” Bellamy nods and says, “I would take a hundred bullets for O.” Clarke replies, “Octavia is lucky to have such a great big brother.” 

Bellamy squeezes Clarke’s hand and says, “I’m lucky to have you in my life. Thanks for saving me.” Clarke smiles and says, “It’s what we do. We protect one another. I love you Bellamy.” Bellamy smiles and whispers, “I love you Clarke.” Bellamy rests and Clarke checks his wound every few hours. Octavia wakes and doesn’t know where she is. Clarke says, “You are safe. Your brother is next to you.” Bellamy says, “Hey O.” Octavia nervously replies, “Hi.” They are relieved she’s responding to her brother. 

Clarke knows Bellamy is the key to unlocking Octavia’s memory. Clarke checks Octavia’s head wound and is glad the swelling has gone down. Abby checks O’s pupils and listens to her heartbeat. She replies, “Your heartbeat is strong and the swelling has gone down in your head. Today we are going to be playing a memory game. I want you to answer as accurately as possible.” Octavia replies, “Okay.” Clarke says, “Do you know where you are?” O replies, “I’m in a tent. My brother is next me.” Clarke smiles and says, “Do you remember what happened in battle?” O grimaces and says, “No.” Clarke takes a deep breath, points to Bellamy, and says, “Do you know who this is?” Octavia responds, “He’s my brother. I know his first name starts with a B.” Bellamy smiles and says, “Good Octavia. My name does start with the letter B.” Octavia replies, “I have a headache. Do you mind if I rest and finish the game later?” Clarke smiles and says, “Rest now.” Octavia slowly goes back to sleep and Bellamy has a concerned expression on his face. He turns to Clarke and says, “Are her responses normal?” Clarke replies, “Yes. We need to give her time for her brain to recover. You are the key to unlocking her memories. Let’s put your arm in a sling.” Clarke wraps cloth around Bellamy’s chest and places his arm in the sling. She ties a knot at his neck. Clarke notices his scar as she pulls down his shirt to check his wound. Bellamy laughs and replies, “If you want to see me shirtless, you can just ask.” Clarke’s face turns crimson and she replies, “You would like that wouldn’t you. You have an impressive scar from your bullet wound.” Bellamy nods and says, “We all have scars Clarke. They remind us what we are fighting for.” Clarke is once again reminded of Bellamy’s good nature. He’s willing to stand up for what’s right no matter the consequence.


	5. Don't give up on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Co work with Octavia to help her regain her memory. The gang remembers Lincoln.

Bellamy would take a thousand bullets if it saved his sister. They play the memory game later that night and Octavia doesn't make any progress. Clarke and Bellamy sit by the fire in silence. The orange flames light up their faces and Clarke's blue eyes are made brighter by the flames. Bellamy eats his foot and says, "What do you think will happen to the alliance? Octavia and Lincoln can't speak for us anymore?"

Clarke replies, "I don't know. I hope Indra will speak for us, but she's loyal to Lexa. We might have a chance if we can get Indra on our side. She knows Lexa hates the Ice Nation Queen."

Bellamy says, "I hope we have a little peace for awhile. How are we going to break Lincoln's death to O? It's going to crush her." Clarke replies, "I think you should be the one to tell her. You have to remind her who Lincoln was. I can't believe he's gone." Bellamy replies, "He protected my sister and I'm forever grateful to him. I miss having him around."

Clarke replied, "He was kind, brave, and not afraid to stand up for what was right. You should probably tell Octavia soon." Their fingers intertwined and they ate their food. Bellamy couldn't believe a girl liked Clarke loved him. She was smart and kind. She loved him regardless of his faults. Belllamy whispered to Clarke, "I'm here for you. Please tell me what's bothering you."

Clarke squeezed his hand and whispered, "I'm scared of losing you. It could have easily been you who died. I can't fathom my life without you. We are a team and I can't lose my co-leader and best friend." Belllamy put his uninjured arm around her and replied, "You aren't going to lose me. You saved my life. I'm not going anywhere." 

Bellamy tucks a blonde strand behind Clarke's ear, cups her face, and kisses her. Clarke relishes the kiss and kisses him back. Warmth fills Clarke from head to toe and she welcomes the feeling. They smelled of firewood and they both laugh sheepishly after the kiss. Bellamy is glad Clarke knows his feelings and he's glad she reciprocated them. Clarke is shy at first because she has never felt true love until she met Bellamy. She's so glad Bellamy shares her feelings of affection and can't wait to explore their relationship further.

Kane sits across from them and slowly claps. They blush and Clarke gets a blanket for them to sleep on. Kane says, "You are a lucky man, Bellamy Blake. Clarke is intelligent and bold. You too compliment each other nicely. I was wondering if you would ever tell her how you felt." Bellamy replied, "I was so nervous because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Recent events have brought to mind the mantra that life is short. You need to live every day to the fullest." Kane replied, "You a wise man, Bellamy." 

Bellamy was happy that Kane approved. He knew Kane and Abby were close and he longed for approval for male figures. His dad had split soon after he was born, so he never had upstanding, role models in his life. He was glad for Kane's guidance.

Clarke went into the medical tent to get a blanket and Abby asks, "How was dinner?" Clarke replies, "It was fine. I just need to get a blanket for Bellamy and I. We are sleeping outside tonight." Abby says, "You are beaming from head to toe. I had the same look on my face after hanging out with your dad."   
Clarke yelled back, "Don't talk about dad. You betrayed him and he's dead because of you!" Clarke grabs a blanket and storms out. Abby is left speechless. 

Clarke was livid and annoyed that her mom would bring up her dad so casually. How could she not see that she was the cause of her dad's demise. She missed him every day and wished he was here. She made it back to Bellamy and laid out the blanket. He laid down next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. He laid his chin on her shoulder and she intertwined her fingers with his. She felt safe in Bellamy's embrace and never wanted to leave.

Bellamy said, "I know something is wrong. I'm here for you Clarke." Clarke loved that her and Bellamy could sense how the other was feeling. She said, "I went to get a blanket and my mom said I looked happy. Bellamy replied, "She loves you Clarke." Clarke says, "I know, but she brought up my dad. How could she do that? She's the reason he's dead." Bellamy replied, "Your mom made a mistake. It's hard to forgive someone especially when they are family. I know that your dad would be proud of you and he's looking down on you and smiling." 

Clarke was comforted by Bellamy's encouragement and she said, "I love you." Bellamy replied, "I love you too. Try and get some rest." Clarke said, "You too." Clarke fell asleep to Bellamy's steady breathing. 

Clarke woke up and Bellamy kissed her good morning. She kissed back and they sat up. She lauged because Bellamy hair was askew. He looked kinda hot with his hair beshevealed. Belllamy asked, "Why are you laughing." Clarke said, "How is it that I'm blessed with such a loving boyfriend? You look handsome even with your crazy hair." Bellamy tried to fix his curls and Clarke grabbed hand. She began to place some of his curls back into place and he said, "Thanks." She replied, "Don't mention it. Let's go check on Octavia." Bellamy picked up the blanket and they went to go check on his sister.

Clarke walked into the clinic and saw her mom examining Octavia. Her mom was examining Octavia's pupils and listening to her lungs. Abby wrapped the stethoscope around her neck and said, "Okay Octavia. Try and answer these questions as best as you can. Take your time." Octavia nodded and Abby asked, "Do you know who Indra is?" Octavia furrowed her brow and replied, "She's a warrior. She likes to fight." Abby says, "You are right. Indra likes to fight and is apart of the Grounders." Clarke whispers to Bellamy, "It's time you told her about Lincoln. She remembers Indra and she will most likely remember him too." Bellamy sucks in a breath and sits by his sister's bedside. He says, "Hey O. How are you feeling today?" Octavia replies, "I'm doing fine Bell." Bellamy is relieved that Octavia remembers him. He asks, "Do you remember a man named Lincoln? He was a warrrior and loved you very much." Octavia concentrates and replies, "I do. He had a horn." Bellamy says, "Yes. He did have a horn. He gave you a sword, so you could fight alongside him. Octavia....Lincoln was killed in battle. I'm so sorry." Bellamy waits to see O's reaction and she pauses. A flicker of recognition shines upon her face and she begins to cry. Octavia says, "I remember him. We loved each other. What happened to him?" Belllamy looks to Clarke and she walks over to him and rubs his arm. 

Bellamy replies, "Lincoln was murdered by a man named Pike. Pike hated Grounders. I'm so sorry O." Octavia cries and says, "I miss him and I wish he were here. Thank you for telling me the truth." Bellamy is grateful that Octavia remembers and that Clarke is there to support him. 

Indra walks in and stands in the back. Clarke says, "It's okay Indra. She remembers you." Indra comes closer and says, "Octavia kom Trikru, you a warrior. I know you loved Lincoln. I had never seen him so happy. His spirit is freee and he is watching over you. He died a true warrior's death. Reshop Lincoln." 

Octavia wipes away her tears and says, "You are right Indra. He saved my life." Bellamy decides to not tell Octavia about his involvement with Pike. He knows O would disown him. Indra takes Octavia outside, so she can get some fresh air. 

Clarke tells Bellamy to sit on a cot, so she can check hins wound. Bellamy sits and Clarke removes his bandags/sling. His wound is puffy and oozing pus. Clarke is bummed and asks Bellamy, "It's okay to say when you are hurting. I'm here for you." Belllamy replies, "I was worried about O and I deserve this pain." Clarke looks into his warm, brown eyes and says, "You do not deserve this pain. You have made mistakes, but you are forgiven." Bellamy nods and Clarke says, "Your wound is infected. I'm going to need to drain the pus and clean it with alcohol." Bellamy replies, "Let's get it down."

Clarke tells Jackson, "Go find Jasper and get some moonshine. He always has some." Jackson leaves the tent and Clarke says, "It was brave of you to tell Octavia the truth." Bellamy shakes his head and says, "I left out my involvement with Pike. Octavia would have never forgiven me. I don't deserve her or you." Clarke pulls Bellamy's chin up and cups his face. She says, "Look at me. You got caught up with a evil person. It happens. You are human and have taken responsibility for your actions. You are the most selfless person I know. I love you." Clarke kisses Bellamy and they taste of salt and mint.

Neither of them want to stop, but they are broken up when Jackson clears his throat. He says, "Sorry to interrupt, but I have the moonshine. Nyko came to help as well." Clarke replies, "Great. We are going to need Nyko to hold Bellamy down." Clarke turns to Bellamy and says, "You can do this. It will be over soon." Bellamy lies on his back and Nyko and Jackson keep him still. Clarke grabs a knife and takes a deep breath. She knows this has to be done, but it's hard to hurt the people you love.

She cuts into Bellamy's wound and Bellamy's screams cut into her soul. Bellamy tries to move, but he is kept still. Blood and pus come out of Bellamy's wound. She hates hearing Bellamy in pain, but she knows she needs to cure his infection. She drains the pus from his wound and Bellamy groans. She keeps squeezes until no more pus comes out of his wound. 

Clarke says, "I'm almost done Bell. I'm going to pour some alcohol on your wound to clean it. You are doing great. Stay with me." Bellamy shows in his eyes that he's okay. Clarke pours some alcohol on his shoulder wound and Bellamy grimaces. His eyes start to close and Clarke yells, "Stay with me. I need you." Bellamy's eyes fluter open and Clarke packs a poultice on his wound. She's grateful for the Groundes and their herbal medicines. 

She leaves the bandages off, so his wound can breathe. Jackson and Nyko let go of Bellamy's legs and go back to the other patients. Clarke says, "You did good Bell. This poultice will ease your pain and inflammation." Bellamy replies, "Thank you for healing me." Clarke replies, "It's what I'm here for." They clasp hands and spend the rest of the day together.


	6. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke adjust to Arkadia.

Clarke stitches up Bellamy's wound quickly and puts his arm in a sling. Nyko smiles at Bellamy and says, "You are brave and strong. I forgive you." They clasp hands signifying an unbreakable bond of loyalty. Clarke remembers that Nyko lsot a friend too. Lincoln was like a brother to him and it means a great deal to have his forgiveness. Clarke runs her hand through Bellamy's hair and says, "You made it through. Get some rest." Clarke washes aher hands and steps outside to clear her head. Clarke walks over to a tree stump and sits down. She begins thinking about the future when Kane sits down next to her.

Clarke wishes she could be alone, but she's too tired to move. Kane sits down and Clarke is glad he's quiet. She couldn't take any more pitingly looks or reassurances that everything was going to be okay. How can things be okay when their Grounder Alliance is shaky and winter is coming soon? Clarke is amazed by the beautiful sky and relishes the cool breeze tickling her skin. The sky is filled with orange and yellow streaks and the sun is setting. The days were getting shorter and winter was quickly approaching. She didn't know how they were going to survive, but she would do everything in her power to help them get through the winter. 

They sit there in silence a few minutes and Kane says, "You guys are brave. It's not easy being in charge." Kane's statement reminds her of the time when Bellamy told her it was hard being in charge. They had just tortured Lincoln for information and she hated what they did. She was glad they made their amends with Lincoln and they missed his presence. Kane asks, "How are Octavia and Bellamy doing?" Clarke replies, "Octavia is slowly gaining back her memory and Bellamy's shoulder wound is healing from infection." Kane says,  
"They are lucky to have you. You have done a great deal of work with the alliance and keeping the group alive. I'm thankful for you. I'm going to get some food. Do you want anything?" Clarke shook her head and Kane walked away.

Clarke is reminiscing how far she and the rest of the deliquent gang have come. She can't believe that three months have passed since they landed. They had experienced so much, but were survivors. Clarke sits in silence until she sees Raven hobbling along with Wick by her side. She would do anything to heal her friend. Clarke wonders why life is so cruel and unfiar. She wonders how her mom is so strong. How could she betray her husband? Clarke is caught up in her thoughts when Raven sits down.

Raven says, "A penny for your thoughts." Raven smiles and hugs Clarke. Raven says, "Don't stress too much about Bellamy and Octavia. They are tought and are going to make it through." Clarke is grateful to have Raven's friendship. Clarke asks, "How is your leg feeling? Please don't lie. I can handle the truth. For so long, Raven has hidden behind a mask and pretended like everything was okay. It's not okay and Raven hates being dependent on others. Raven smiles and says, "My leg hurts. At least I'm still alive right. Thanks for being real with me. I needed that. I don't have to pretend when I'm with you." Clarke replies, "No problem." Raven says, "Don't make me force feed you. Take some bread." Raven holds out pieces of bread to Clarke and Clarke takes them and eats them.

Clarke can't remember how long it's been since she's eaten. She didn't eat much at dinner last night because she was worried about her friends. Clarke says, "Thanks. What's the latest invention you guys are working on?" Raven laughs and says, "Wick is supervising. It's top secret. Creating something new gives me purpose. I feel needed." Raven leans into Wick's embrace and he rubs her shoulder. Clarke nods her head and says, "I can't wait to see it. I hope we have peace soon. There has to be a way to maintain it." Raven replies, "I'm sure you and Bellamy will figure it out. You guys are a great team."

They sit in silence and look out over the camp. People are eating, working, luaghing, and exchanging bread with the Grounders. Raven smiles and asks, "How's Bellamy? You can tell me your real feelings. I know you try and hide them from everyone else." Clarke's cheeks burn crimson and she replies, "Bellamy is doing fine. I had to drain pus from his bullet wound which was not fun. I'm glad he's resting now. I need Bellamy in my life because he makes me whole. I'm broken and he helps me put the pieces back together." Raven smiles and says, "You really care about him. I'm happy for you. Wick is supportive, but I wish I didn't have to depend on him for so much. How does he stay positive all the time?" Wick smiles and says, "It's my charm that brings out my optimism." Clarke says, "Wick is your rock and it's okay to lean on him. Hopefully we will be able to improve your mobility soon."

Raven smiles and hopes she will be walking better soon. She's tired of being in chronic pain. They sit outside for a few minutes and Wick comes to pick up Raven. Raven tries to stop him, but she's too tired to care. Wick carries Raven back to their tent to sleep. Clarke goes back inside the medical tent to check on Octavia and Bellamy. Clarke checks O's vitals and is relieved when they are strong. Clarke checks on Bellamy's bullet wound and it's clear of infection. She prays that it will stay clean and heal. Clarke knew she was strong, but she never knew how strong she was until she was tested. She grabbed Bellamy's hand and noticed his tan color was returning. His complexion had been ashes and she couldn't fathom losing him.

Bellamy looked like a child sleeping. Clarke knew Bellamy had carried a heavy load for a long time and she was glad he was resting. He would do anything for his friends and Clarke wished she had an older sibling's love. Bellamy's hand was warm and calloused. She remembered he was a janitor. She nevers saw him because she worked long hours in the hospital. She found out from Bellamy that he had worked long hours cleaning the Ark. The janitors were in charge of general maintenance. It was one of the lowest jobs someone could have. She knew Bellamy was punished for hiding his sister, but he was glad to do it as long as Octavia was alive. She threaded her fingers through his and she fell asleep with her head on Bellamy's cot. 

Clarke woke up the next morning to Bellamy's warm voice, "Sleepy, Clarke?" Bellamy was laughing and Clarke replied, "Yeah. I've been taking care of you for too long." Clarke punched Bellamy's uninjured shoulder and Bellamy punched bak. Clarke was happy that Bellamy was back to his own self. He should be able to supervise the building projects soon. They got dressed and went out to get breakfast. Breakfast today was a fruit and vegetable medley. They had started growing their own food and had an impressive garden. They munched on their food and reveled in the scenery. The sky was pink and the sun was beginning to rise. There was a cool breeze that made Clarke's hair move. Bellamy pushed a curl out of her face and asked, "What's the plan today?"

Clarke linked her arm through his and replied, "We should be able to supervise the building projects with Kane. Let's clean your wound and retie your sling." They finished eating and walked to the medical tent. They walked inside and Bellamy sat on a cot. Clarke untied his sling and Bellamy took off his shirt. His complexion had returned to normal and freckles dotted his shoulderr. His body is leaned and toned due to physical labor. She inspected his wound and was glad that his wound was clear and healthy. Bellamy looked at Clarke and asked, "How's it looking doc?" Clarke smiled and said, "Your wound is healing nicely. You will have to wear the sling for two more day." Clarke cleaned his wound with moonshine and put some herbs on his bullet wound. Bellamy grimaced, but was happy that his wound wasn't infected.

Bellamy smiled and kissed Clarke. Clarke kissed him back and they became lost in each other. He wrapped his hands around her waist and she ran her fingers through his hair. They longed for each other like oxygen. She wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders and felt his muscles bulging. They have been through so much together and she never wants to leave Bellamy's side. They break apart breathless and Bellamy says, "We should save some for later." Clarke loves how they were able to enjoy this private moment without an audience. She's not ashamed of her relationship with Bellamy, but she relishes her privacy. 

Clarke reties Bellamy's sling and Octavia wakes up. Octavia begins to laugh when she sees Bellamy holding Clarke's hand. She asks, "Do y'all need a room? I'm happy for y'all. Are you blushing Bellamy?" Clarke and Bellamy cheer and hug O. "You remembered Bellamy's name." Octavia smiled and replied, "I did. This old noggin is tough as nails." Clarke was overjoyed that Octavia was regaining her memories. The brain is unpredictable and Clarke didn't know how long Octavia's recovery would take. Clarke hoped Octavia would remember Lincoln better soon. 

Indra walked in and asked, "How are you feeling?" Octavia replied, "I'm doing great. I'm your second correct?" Indra nodded and said, "Yes. I'm glad you remembered. I have missed you on the battlefield. Come follow me. I want you to watch the training exercises." Octavia got out bed and followed Indra outside. Bellamy chuckled and said, "I'm glad my sister approves." Clarke nodded and they walked out of the tent to supervise the building project.


End file.
